Inalcanzable
by Mabss
Summary: Misao está cansada de albergar esperanzas para conseguir el corazón de su amado Aoshi ya que ella cree que el es... Inalcanzable! pésimo summary pero el fic es lindo


Hola a todos!!! Bueno para ser sincera este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin y en verdad espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Este es un songfic de RBD y… no me gusta ese grupo pero la canción la escuche en la radio y se me vino la idea y…wenu espero que les guste el resultado de todo un torbellino de ideas antes de dormir jeje.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen… si fuese asi me quedaria con Sanosuke y con Aoshi jeje… n.n

Escribo este fic solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Importante:

_pensamientos de Misao_

-"diálogo de los personajes"

n.a: notas de la autora

Y ya, sin más nada que decir... espero y les guste!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Poco a poco comienza a anochecer, me encuentro sola en mi habitación…porque¿¿?? Porque los demás fueron al festival que se celebra en el pueblo, y aunque el abuelo estaba decidido a quedarse acompañándome en el Aoiya, tuve que converserlo y decirle que en realidad no me sentia bien para acompañarlos._

_Me levanto de mi futón y me acerco con pequeños pasos a la ventana de mi habitación. El cielo esta comenzado a llenarse de estrella, ha adquirido un color azulado oscuro… como el de mi amado Aoshi…_

-"En verdad no se porque sigo pensando en él"

_Susurro a la nada, sinceramente me alegra que nadie se encuentre. Todos estaban muy preocupados por mi nueva actitud: ser más distante y melancólica._

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,**_

_**Descifrando, tu silencio...**_

_**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,**_

_**Pero pierdo, en el intento**_

_He optado por ir a relajarme al patio. Siento que poco a poco pierdo las fuerzas por conseguir el amor de mi señor Aoshi._

-"Y pensar que creí que sería muy fácil"

_Claro que ha sido un gran reto para mí, es más, ni me importaba el hecho de esperar hasta que se decidiera a amarme. Lastimosamente, aunque él se encuentre cerca de mí, lo siento tan lejos… como si estuviera en Tokio._

-"Cuando trato de descubrir lo que me trata de decir su silencio…"

_Al final, me doy cuenta de que no me dice absolutamente nada. Cuando trato de imaginarme como se debe sentir el señor Aoshi… o tan siquiera ser él, solo hago perder mi tiempo en el intento._

_**Y por mas que busco darte amor,**_

_**Nunca te fijas en mí,**_

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,**_

_**Por ti**_

_Y es que ya no sé que puedo hacer. ¿¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que ya no soy esa niña pequeña que él cuido y protegió?? Yo solo quiero verle sonreír, quiero entregarle todo el amor que siento por él… Pero sé muy bien que jamás se fijará en mí._

_Creo que él sabe que daría mi vida por él, si él tan solo me lo pidiera._

_**Inalcanzable como estrella,**_

_**Tan distante**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable,**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel,**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_Preferí sentarme en el verdoso pasto para poder así, contemplar las estrellas que brillan con tanta intensidad_

_-"Eres como una estrella del espacio sideral, tan distante para tan siquiera tocarte"_

_Y es verdad, es imposible que puedas llegar a corresponder a mis sentimientos, en el ámbito del amor tus sentimientos hacia mí son… como decirlo…_

_-"Nulos, invisibles, imposibles, que más podría decir¿??"_

_Grandioso, ahora me encuentro llorando, pero es preferible que me desahogue… ya se que nunca mi señor Aoshi llegará a sentir algo más por mí_

_-"Solo me ve como una hija a quien proteger… usted es inalcanzable"_

_**Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,**_

_**Cuando alguien, te lastima,**_

_**Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más**_

_**Que te ame, sin medida,**_

_Sigo llorando, parece que el cielo quiere acompañarme en este momento ya que pequeñas gotas empiezan a caer_

_-"Debería entrar"_

_Pero… solo por esta vez, me quedaré bañándome en esta lluvia que hace que mis lágrimas se confundan con cada gota que cae de ese cielo tan oscuro._

_-"Parezco su sombra"_

_Y es que trato de estar cerca de él cada vez que alguien le quiere herir o le lastima, para tan siquiera conseguir una cálida sonrisa que en su corazón murió desde hace mucho._

_-"Creo que me estoy obsesionando con él"_

_Claro que no, solo que lo amo con locura y que no me importa las consecuencias que estas acciones puedan traerme._

_**Como duele verte suspirar,**_

_**Porque no te hace feliz,**_

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,**_

_**Por ti**_

_-"Creo que está enamorado de otra"_

_Y claro que lo está, lo he visto suspirar casi todas las veces que lo he visto. Creo que no es feliz junto a esa ladrona de corazones. Y es que me duele tanto verle con esa tristeza en sus ojos, me desgarra un pedazo de mi alma, y se me quebranta la poca esperanza que habitaba en mi corazón._

_-"Por Kami, daría mi vida solo por él para verle sonreír"_

_Sí, solo sería por él por quien me sacrificaría._

_**Inalcanzable como estrella,**_

_**Tan distante**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable,**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel,**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_Definitivamente mi señor Aoshi, usted es inalcanzable, es como esas estrellas que se encuentran tan lejos de mi, para su percepción soy invisible como el aire… creo que seria como si el fuego congelara y la nieve ardiera._

-"Es un amor imposible, es un anhelo de mi corazón inalcanzable"

Unos pasos la alertaron, dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba sola en medio de la lluvia.

-"Misao, por qué te encuentras en medio de la lluvia, sabiendo que es muy tarde¿??

-"Señor Aoshi" rápidamente Misao se levantó como pudo, mientras que poco a poco sus nervios hacían efecto en ella. –"Yo… perdí la noción del tiempo, discúlpeme usted" trató de dar media vuelta y entrar al Aoiya pero un brazo la detuvo en su camino, e hizo que girara para que ella pudiera estar frente a él.

-"Has estado llorando¿??" la pregunta por unos momentos la dejó petrificada, mientras la mirada azulina de Aoshi trataba de leer los sentimientos que mostraban los esmeraldas de Misao.

-"Yo…" sacó fuerzas de donde ni ella misma sabía. –"Señor Aoshi, he estado llorando porque lo amo demasiado y siento que usted es un anhelo inalcanzable para mi corazón" salió corriendo mientras que Aoshi quedaba perplejo por tal condesión.

_**Inalcanzable como estrella,**_

_**Tan distante**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable,**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel,**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,**_

_Grandioso, no puedo creer que de mi GRAN BOCOTA saldrían esas palabras… que pensará en estos momentos el Señor Aoshi¿?? Lo único que sé es que quiero ir a mi habitación para poder llorar a mares por mi gran estúpido error._

-"Espera Misao" su voz sonaba un tanto… tierna¿??

Misao volteó para ser sorprendida con un tierno beso por parte de su amado. Ella, de forma tímida, comenzó a corresponderle a cada caricia que él le propiciaba mientras que él sujetaba con una mano su mentón y con la otra la agarraba por la cintura. El oxígeno hizo de las suyas y poco a poco tuvieron que verse obligados a separarse, eso sí, sin dejar de abrazarse cariñosamente.

-"Señor Aoshi…"

-"Por favor, solo llámame por mi nombre"

-"Está bien. Aoshi, por qué me has besado"

-"Porque yo también te amo"

-"Pero si yo lo veía suspirar por alguien que lo lastimaba mucho, lo veía triste"

-"Y ese alguien se llama Misao Makimachi" ante tal declaración, nuevas lágrimas salieron de esas cuencas verdosas. –"Por qué lloras mi pequeña" su mano limpiaba esas lágrimas que surcaban por las mejillas de la chica, mientras que eran bañados por la lluvia que parecia que ya estaba por cesar.

-"Es que yo había perdido mis esperanzas, yo creía que este amor era imposible, que era como las estrellas del firmamento que se encuentran tan distantes, yo creía que…"

-"Shhh…" le puso su dedo índice en los labios. -"Misao, si me viste suspirando… era porque no sabía como acercarme a ti y confesarme, me creí que era indigno para una persona tan especial y única que es mi luz en esta eterna oscuridad al que se le llama vida"

-"Solo creí que eras inalcanzable"

-"Pues te equivocaste" y le beso de forma tierna bajo esa fría noche, producto de esa lluvia que ya había cesado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_**...Inalcanzable**_

_Sinceramente creo que al final fui recompensada por el dolor de pensar que yo no era correspondida… me alegro que al final esa pequeña ilusión de ser feliz junto al hombre a quien amo más que a mi vida nunca me hubiese abandonado._

-"Mi amor, por qué mejor no entramos"

-"Tienes toda la razón Aoshi, después de todo debemos de cambiarnos de ropa ya que está húmeda jeje…" sin querer, le sacó una hermosa sonrisa a su amado, sorprendiéndola y a la vez haciéndole feliz por su gran logro.

-"Si, talvez y pesquemos un resfriado jeje" bromeo el cubito de hielo mientras que sutilmente jalaba a su pequeña comadreja al interior del Aoiya.

_Definitivamente, me alegro que Okina y compañía fueran a ese festival porque sino… talvez nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de que no existen los imposibles y que mi querido Aoshi no era inalcanzable como yo imaginé._

Misao sonrió ante esos pensamientos un tanto retorcidos que pasaban por su mente, mientras se adentraba a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y… por que no¿?? Talvez pasar un poco de más tiempo con su Aoshi, su anhelo "inalcanzable"

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno espero que les haya gustado… creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Se despide su amiga: icegirl06


End file.
